New Generation
by adelaidechoc
Summary: Another battle that includes 7 mamodos knights and the new generation of demon children are coming! Pairings: Mainly Sherry x Brago, Wonlei x Lien, OC x OC, and original pairing
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell!!!! No matter how I want it, this series is not mine!!!

**Prelude**

7 years had passed since the last battle to determine the King for Mamodou world. As the new king Zatch and his queen Tio is about to claim their throne, a group of rebels lead by a mamodou named Djanna steals the Royal Crown's crystal, an essence of absoulute power of a demon king. Alhough Djanna had been captured and his group scattered, it turns out that he already sent the Crown's Crystal to human world via his vessel, which remains unknown until his death.

No matter what, the crystal must be acquired back, as it holds the very power of demon's world. However, opening a portal between two worlds is difficult without the crystal. Another 10 years passed until the new portal opened, and this mission is given to seven selected knights. However, they don't just realized who trailed them behind...

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 1 The Call

Disclaimer: No matter what, I do not own Zatch Bell. I want to, but I don't. So don't sue me!

**Chapter 1: The Call**

Sometimes Li-Jing would love to curse the morning sun. He deserves a good sleep as much as possible and he hates when his utopia is disturbed.

He looked at the window, and wonder, why today is so bright when his heart is all clouded. Farah was such a good girl until she dumped him just the night before. No, he will never consider that type of girl who went out with him just to gain popularity as 'good'. Just yesterday night he found out about Farah's true personality and he swears never go out with another blonde like her again.

His heart still ache because of her betrayal, and now he consider to retreat to his great-grandparent's field in China. A change in atmosphere might soothe his heartache. Just after he finished packing his things, his mother called.

"Dear, are you all right?"

"Yeah Ma, I just wanted to take a break. After all, I don't want to spend my summer vacation all alone here in LA."

"Well, just let you know that I have some urgent business in Hong Kong. So you might not see me when you get home for about 2 weeks or so. I'll try to finish earlier, but in case I don't please help your grandparents on their field, Ok?"

"Sure, no problem with me. But Ma, you're doing your father's business again? I thought you hate them."

"Can't help it honey. No matter what your grandfather's organization is also protecting Hong Kong and the lives of people there. I can't just sit down and watch when a gangster war is about to erupt there. You don't have to worry, nothing is life-threatening for a dinner between two greatest mob-bosses and their heirs, right? Besides, if anything ever got worse, I have a full pack of bodyguards that almost as strong as myself."

"Hahaha. You are the toughest woman I've ever known Ma, no one is stronger than you. Well then, have a save journey. I'll see you in 2 weeks. Love you, bye"

"Love you too Dear. See you in China"

Being a smart fella as he, Li-Jing knows exactly what her mother referring to 'dinner'. Between mob-bosses and their heir and heiress, it means one thing: engagement. Li-Jing knows that his mother has no other choice. Hong Kong situation is getting worse each time, the government has collapsed and now the mobs are ruling the country. Added with the rising of a new White Snake group that has grown enormously in just few years, the power map in Hong Kong is greatly shocked and signaling for the danger of war.

The only way to prevent things happening is the unification between two legendary groups: Blue Dragon of Li Akron and Red Phoenix of Sennin. His mother would sacrifice herself for the sake of people, and yet, he can't help but to feel regret.

'What if I never leave my mother, if I helped her earlier... If she tells me sooner about who she really is...'

He might be able to avoid having a blonde, narciss, dumb, arrogant, half-blood Wales as his stepfather. At least they haven't talk about the marriage yet, but it's just about time until those things happens.

Satisfied with cursing Wales, he now started cursing his father. A man whom he never met, a man who leave his wife and unborn child to go off some war and never come back, a man whom his mother loved so dearly, a man who make them to go trough all these suffering, a man who share the same face as he is, a man named Wonlei... Whom he'll never forgive.


	3. Chapter 2 The Other Side of the World

Second chapter, more coming soon

Disclaimer: I will repeat for the 1000000th times: Zatch Bell is not mine, nor any of these following characters except the new mamodo, ok? Please review ;)

**Chapter 2: The Other Side of the World**

Brago grunted at the letter that he just received from the royal family. He was selected as one of Seven Knight along with Kiddo, Wonlei, Schneider (Umagon or Ponygon in US), Kanchome, Penny, and an unknown mamodo named Djinn. Now he wonders whether Zatch holds grudge towards him or what. Now after he asks him to play as a ridiculous hero knight, there might be another task for him playing as 'princess' in children's drama. He knows this seven knights idea must have come from Tio. That romantic, silly queen had sent him a mission scroll scented with flower. Begonia to be exact, Brago knows this as he had to endure the same smell in Sherry's room.

Sherry... All these years she always filled his mind. He used to think that when he returns to demon world he could easily erase her from his mind. Now he knows how terribly mistaken he was. The image of a particular night always haunted him in sleep, the night when they exchange their love and 'things' after that. He was a teenager back then. Now he is all matured, all grown up. Yet his heart remains the same.

Nevertheless, the thought of being able to meet her again is enough motivation to accept this offer, he is sure that most other candidates think that way too. Given Wonlei also has a lover in human world and Kiddo, Schneider, and Kanchome desperately missed their masters. He is not sure about Penny, but the new mamodo is still a mystery.

The ceremony is held on a field near Zatch's Castle, in which the portal is about to be opened. Thousands of demons had worked so hard in opening the portal, as without the Crown's Crystal, opening a cross-dimensional portal is nearly impossible. As he walked into the field, he realized that there are many faces that he recognized. All 100 ex-candidates are here! Along with all ancient mamodos. It seemed that Zatch wants to make this event well recognized in history, therefore he invites almost all demons from all over. Not that he's afraid of being with crowds. Even though all this time he lives in solitude, he do recognized some changes from all this years of separation.

Kiddo has grown-up and become a man, a scholar, a doctor. It seems that he prepared himself for meeting with his Professor Riddle. Well, at least being a doctor has made him popular with women as well as his nurses who tailed him from behind.

Schneider is no longer ponny-like, he is now a beautiful horse with soft golden hair. Wait, horse? Maybe a Unicorn would fit, as his horns has grown too. Unfortunately, he is still cannot speak properly, which makes him so silly.

Kanchome reminds him about a human story of an ugly little duck that turns out to be a swan, he is really swan looking now. As his feather turned white, and his face is...swan. Personality speaking, he really loves Folgore, and try to acts like him by flirting with women. Unfortunately, he doesn't have the looks as Folgore's. No wonder that most women would dumped him even as he started walking towards them.

Penny now finally becomes a pretty woman, but her personality remains the same with a bit of added grace. Her hair grows longer and loose. More importantly, it looks she already give up with Zatch. Seeing the way she prepare herself, it seems that she is more in for getting a human boyfriend rather than playing her knight role.

As for Wonlei, he knows that mamodou would stop aging at certain age, Wonlei's surely had his growth-time extended as now he looks like a 35 year-old gentleman with every quality of a mature man would have. Even if Brago knows that he is much stronger than Wonlei, he is still one of few people that Brago respects in his life. Being the oldest of the group, Brago knows that he is also the wisest and the most mature. Even Brago respect this particular quality and charm that comes from the older man.

As Zatch is about to start the ceremony, the last knight arrived. To everyone's surprises, this mamodo is stunningly beautiful. He was not sure about the gender, but as this mamodo began to introduce himself to others, a hoarse voice come from him. He is a male.

**-To be ****Continued-**


	4. Chapter 3 Return

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Zatch Bell! All credits goes to Makoto Raiku whose ideas has make this wonderful anime/manga! (Djinn, Li-Jing, and Luna are mine though).

Chapter three finally coming. I make it longer, as I had extra time now as I just finished all of my exams and projects. Someone says that I misspelled mamodo as mamodou, and I'll make it correct. But he/she also said that I misspelled Wonrei as Wonlei. Well, Wonlei is his name in US version, Wonrei is in Japanese (just as Ponygon in US and Umagon in Japan) I will just use Wonlei as his name.

**Chapter 3: Return**

"It seems that I am the only one who haven't introduce myself, so I'll start with my name then. I am Djinn, I am capable of manipulating illusion, and I hope this power can help us later. And it seems that I am the only one who isn't one of the last 100 candidates of King, so I would look forward for your guidance in the human world." Finishing his short introduction, he gave a warm smile to Penny, whose mouth open like a fish on her amazement. This Djinn is surely a lady-killer, seeing Penny's reaction and Kiddo's nurses' blushing cheeks.

Even Brago recognized his beauty. His long silver hair, silver eyes, and his perfect figure attract everyone's attention to this young-looking mamodo. From his looks, one could mistaken his age as early twenty, but Brago knows that he is much more older than his looks. Probably older than Wonlei.

Wonlei is the one who started speaking to him: "Djinn, I've heard your name before. You're Princess Vio's guardian, aren't you? I also heard that you're one of the royal mentor of the new bureaucrats. Why you're here?"

"My reason is, as the Princess is grows older. We can no longer treat her as a child. She is now 6 years old, and Queen Tio wants her to start her real education as a lady and the successor of the throne. If I still with her, she would still become my crybaby. I cannot let her like that for any reason, which is why I gave up my job as her guardian and applying for this mission. I also interested with the other side's culture and lifestyle, and I had always looking forward for a chance of going to another world like this. It is very unfortunate that last time I have already too old for become one of 100 candidates."

Penny, a little surprised, asked him: "Too old? How much older? I mean, how old are you?"

"No less than 500 year old starting tomorrow."

Finishing their short conversation, the voice of trumpets is echoing the large hallway. The royal family, Zatch and Tio, are coming facing their people, and the ceremony is started.

After Zatch finished his speech, thousands of demons already gathered in the castle's field. Following the given signal, all of them start chanting vigorously, focusing their energy to a single mark in the middle of the field. As their chants get lauder, a hole appeared from the mark. The same hole that Brago had went through 15 years ago. Finally, after years of waiting, the gate of dimension now once again opened.

* * *

Driving along highway, Sherry Belmont is secretly cherishing for her companion's misdeed 2 hours before. To defend her mother, Luna Belmont had used her demonic power and sent one of her mother's senior executive to nearby hospital due to heart (near) failure. Sherry is actually happy that her daughter was defending her, but as a good mother, she must punish her daughter's misdeed, no matter what. 

_After all, this is for __her own__ sake_

"Luna, you do remember about my saying to not using your demonic-power, don't you?" asked Sherry to a pretty young lady in passenger seat beside her.

"I can't help it, Mother. That Old-fatso was slandering you! I am sure he has some kind of conspiracy with your research division. Or else, he will not get those oddly-and obviously modified data about our market reaction."

"Well, other directors don't mind it anyway. Our product's sale is rocketing this spring, and Mr. Prank was already too old for your jokes of eliminating most of his weight. Even if I allow you to use your power secretly to lift items, I forbid you to use it on people."

"Well, an act of self-defense is allowed, right? That's what I was doing that time, defending my mother!"

"Thank you, but that was unnecessary as I can defend myself against the likes of him. As for your punishment, for the next 4 months, I forbid you to use your power for any reason. It is time for you to learn to not depending on your power anymore. Starting tomorrow, you'll lift your own luggage without your gravity power. I'll place on your demonic seal tonight."

"Eeekk!!! But my luggage are heavy! We will stay in Hong Kong for more than 2 weeks, I will need more clothes to wear!"

"Don't be spoiled. I can lift mine, and you are gifted with power that exceed most human, you won't need any gravity power to help you lift your own luggage. More complains, and I will extend the time period."

"Fine! I'll follow your rules. I'll free after 4 months, right?

"Just don't do it again, or else I will have to remove your power completely. Got it?

"Yeah…."

_Just act nice, she __won't__ know if I break the promise anyway. She __doesn't__ know that I already prepare a counter spell against her seals._

"And I already asked Li Yen to make a new charm for your seal, I know you could break the seal that I gave you before, let see if you could break this one."

"Umm…."

_Damn!__ I forgot that __we're__ going to visit Li Akron's birthday party!_

* * *

Looking at her own mirror reflection, Li Yen could see that a bright young girl she used to be had turned into a diligent and charismatic woman, an heiress of an empire of power. Looking at her reflection once again, she can see perfection of her attire. Even in her early thirty, she is still stunningly attractive. Her pretty face is polished with make-up, and her silk white garment perfecting her appearance. 

_A perfect bride__ and sacrifice._

She is preparing herself for her own engagement. Her father didn't said anything, but she's sure that her father would announce this unification plan in his birthday party tonight. For what else he prepared this marvelous party in his cruise ship, inviting many upper class and all top-level gangster's world leaders.

The world is changing, she knows her sacrifice is required to maintain peace within Hong Kong. But to be married to this person, Wales, she's sure that for the rest of her life she would living a hell. It is a good thing that Li-Jing isn't coming to Hong Kong, as she doesn't want him to know just yet. Even though he suspects something, She wasn't prepared to tell her son the idea of having Wales as a father.

All these years, Li-Jing is the only hope that filled her heart. She adores her son, and she always wishes for his happiness. For Li-Jing's sake, she learned ancient sorcery to seal his remaining demonic power so he could live normally among people. She always kept her identity as a mafia daughter and a sorceress as a secret, until he caught her badly injured after a fight in Hong Kong. Now he knows that his mother is not a reporter, but he still does not know that his mother is also a sorceress. He does not know that he is a half demon by blood, and she would do anything to keep this matter as secret.

A hard knock on her door abruptly brought her back into reality. After sum of three hard knock, suddenly the door is opened, revealing a 37 year old male in blonde hair and clean white suit, Wales.

* * *

Hiks…hiks… I finally, this chapter is finished. A long way to go, but I'll update it regularly. I hope It won't take too long time to finish this story. Once Again, please review!


	5. Chapter 4 Promise

Before I start this chapter, I would answer my dearest reviewer's request about description of Li-Jing and Luna. And sorry for having a very bad grammar, but please bear with it until I find a willing beta reader to edit my stories :P

Li-Jing's face is the exact copy of Wonlei's in his younger age (as you see in manga and anime series). The only differences are his eyes and hair are black as his mother, and he has short hair with bangs. He is supposed to be 14 in age, therefore make him a middle-schooler.

Imagine young Sherry in straight, long, black hair wearing black lolita dress. That is Luna. She has similar face as her mother, but she inherits her pride and 'I don't care' attitude from her father. In single glance, she can be described as Brago is Sherry's body, but she has this loquacious attitude as her own. She is also a 14-year-old girl, only several months younger than Li-Jing.

As for Djinn, he is a bishounen with long silver hair and silver eyes with skin as fair as snow wearing white long coat.

That's all for their descriptions, now let's go back to our story.

**_Disclaimer: Nah, Gash Bell __isn't__ mine, as well as its characters._**

**Chapter 4 – Promise**

--- Demon World, Royal Castle's Main Hallway ---

In the middle of outside ceremony, there is still clapping sound of footsteps echoing in the large hallway. This man is in hurry and worry, as he is wearing a large frown in his handsome face. Some guards and paramedics are hurried after him, trying to figure what kind of matter that upsetting their prince so.

Zeon did not give any notice to his followers as a piece of paper in his grip demanding his fullest attention. How he will tell this news to his brother? No, telling Gash won't be easy, but comforting Tio would be much harder. Good thing that castle's paramedics are always stand by.

10 minutes later those paramedics are busy working with their unconscious queen. And an utterly shocked Gash is petrified by the letter that his daughter has left to him:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_When you read this letter, __I'm__ no longer in your world. __I'm__ not dead, I just following my beloved __Djinn__ to our honeymoon in human world! _

_No, we are not married yet, but __Djinn__ has promised me that __he'll__ marry me when I'm turned 16. __That'll__ be 10 years from now, but you're about__ send him away from me! We need__ time to prepare ourselves together, __that's__ why I follow him. Another reason is that __I'm__ not __gonna__ let him to find another babe in human world. He'll have me all the time_

_Mom and __Dad,__ please don't worry, as I'll be fine with __Djinn__. I __won't__ be a bother to them, I'll help them as __much as I can. __Djinn__ will__ protects me all the time, so __I'm__ safe and happy. __When we meet again, maybe I am__ hold__ing__ some of your grandchildren__ already__. So please pray for our happiness there._

_Love from your daughter,_

_Vio_

_Ps: Please __don't__ blame __Djinn__ for my action. He __don't__ know anything about my plan of __following him by __shrinking my size and sneaking into his coat. _

For the 5th times, Gash re-reading his daughter's letter. He was desperate enough with this Crown-matter, now his daughter added his stress with her 'honeymoon' to human world.

The King's body is trembling, so does his voice, "Had she… really…gone?"

Unable to meet his brother's eyes, Zeon reported the other news, "We have already searched the whole castle and its surrounding area, we have asked the oracles to scan through our territory, we also had sent minions to search for princess sign all over, we have searched everywhere, but there is no sign of the princess in our world. Unfortunately, her letter has telling us the truth"

* * *

--- Human World, Star Cruise Room 109---

Seeing this man, Wales, everyone would always admit that this man is beautiful. With his lean, masculine body and his shimmering golden hair, he is even handsomer than most of male cover models. His white tuxedo matched hers, and together they looked like a couple made from heaven. Judging from looks, they are perfectly matched, but his narciss attitude really gave him a big minus point in his quality as a human. Although Li-Yen knows better, behind his undesirable attitude, Wales is the type of man that you rather not to mess around with. He is very clever in hiding his true nature behind, and the legendary Red Phoenix group leader won't chooses him as his heir without a reason.

"Ahh… Look at this beautiful lady standing before me. Surely this lady is happy to attend her father's birthday with this gown that I presented to her before."

"Hmm…" added with a sly smile is all that she can give to Wales as return for his praise. She always feels nervous of his presence, yet she did not know the reason why. His eyes are intimidating, but she had faced thousands of people who had scarier gaze than his. She had sensed his true nature, and she could keep up her pace. However, every time she faced Wales, her instincts alarming her about an unknown danger that would come from this man. She did not bother to thank him for her gown, she was about to leave it until her father commanded her to wear it on his birthday anyway. Actually, it's not about the gown itself, she just have this feeling that Wales is up for something she didn't know, and she almost sure that this present is a part of his plan.

"Well then, shall we go upstairs? Everyone in tonight's party is dying to see us together." Said Wales as he took Li-Yen's hand and escorting her to the magnificent birthday-party at the deck of the ship.

* * *

On the deck above, a magnificent party is about to be held. Guests have gathered and their minds are filled with amazement. As something to be expected from a party held two top leaders of Hong Kong, Li-Akron of Blue Dragon and Tai-Ming of Red Phoenix, this party had costs a fortune from both sides. Li-Akron's private cruise had been magically turned into luxurious party area. The deck is elegantly decorated with golden and crystal ornament, tables are covered with silk white sheets and filled with delicious food made by selected chefs, there are many servants with exclusive champagne filled their trays, the stage is occupied by famous musicians and singer celebrating the day, and the guests are all selected people wearing expensive suits and dress. Among those are famous actress/actors, successful business executives, politicians, and several of Li-Akron's relation and mob boss, including the infamous Red Phoenix group.

Li-Jing was taken aback by the sight of numerous guards in this party, but the masked figure behind him has promised that he will successfully saves his mother if he accepts to help him by reading a book that now glowing in his hands.

* * *

"……. Celebrating my birthday and my children's wedding at this very night…"

The last sentences of her father's greeting speech shocked her. How could she become so stupid for not realizing this earlier? Wales had gave her a white silk gown that matched his to wear, the party is decorated in white and gold, there is an altar standing on the stage they occupied, her father had invited religious figures-something that he never done before, and his birthday party was never as big as this party…

She isn't about to be engaged, she is about to be married!!!!

"You should have seen this coming, right?" asked Wales as he shows her the content of a little box in his arm: two beautiful golden rings with large diamonds in each of them, their soon-to-be wedding rings.

"I...I expect us… to be engaged tonight, not married." Her shock has consumed her; her words are barely audible, thanks to her trembling voice.

He is grinning, somehow her reaction amuses him, but his reply is not something pleasurable to her: "Yes, we should only be engaged, but our father just received the news that one of White Snake Group's chief was selected as Macau's president since this morning. Now they already get hold of our neighbor's port and market, our groups are in dangerous situation. This unification must be held tonight, and I actually happy about it."

"Don't kid me! You sent me this gown since weeks ago! And this ring is engraved by today's date! And all these invitations! None of these can be accomplished in just one day! All of you must have planned this!!!!"

"Oh, please don't take it that way, I really has no bad intention. We just taking precaution, and it turns out that it was the right thing to do."

Li-Yen was too shocked, and all she could do at the moment is just starring in disbelief at the man beside her. _This is too much!_

As she was about to leave him, her gaze meets several faces that she had known. She was surrounded by hitmans of Blue Dragon and Red Phoenix.

_There is nowhere to escape._

"BOREN!!!"

A familiar voice is shouting at the back of the stage, followed by explosive sound and a big hole ruining stage's background. A masked figure emerged from that hole and marched through the rain of bullets released by nearby guards. This figure headed straight to Li-Yen, and suddenly she was in his arms.

"REDORUK!"

The voice shouted again, and the masked figure took her to the mid-air, where Li-Yen finally realizes her savior's identity.

"Wonlei?"

**To Be Continued….**

Please review… Either you hate it or love it, I'm waiting for your review/feedbacks. And for those who had already review the past chapters, I give you millions of thanks!!!!! And another billions if you review for this and upcoming chapters!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5 Missing Demon

Disclaimer: Gash Bell isn't mine... Makoto Raiku owns it.

**Chapter 5: Missing Demon**

In just a few moments, the great birthday party of Li Akron was turned into battlefield.

In just a few moments, Luna knew which side she would fight for.

Of course, picking a fight with her crush was not an option from the start; it isn't a good way to woo a guy like Li-Jing either. Therefore, she started attacking Li Akron's underlings that surrounded them,

_'Maybe he will treat me dinner after this..._' Luna whimsically thought.

HOwever, fighting while hiding her power wasn't an easy task. If she wanted to, she can easily shove all of their opponents into cold sea below, thanks to her monstrous power, but being seen as a gruesomely over-powered girl by Li-Jing is the last thing she ever wanted. Luckily, Li-Jing is a master in martial arts, so she didn't have many difficulties while fighting alongside him.

"Sorry Luna, I've dragged you onto this," said Li-Jing to his companion beside him as he sent a knocking blow to one of his attackers.

Hearing this, the actually-very-happy-but-desperately-trying-to-hide-it girl beside him replied to him in a softened voice (while hiding her blushed face also), "It isn"t your fault; I don't like that Wales guy either. Aunt Li-Yen is too good for him."

"...Thanks, I mean it."

As Luna was about to reply him, their little conversation was halted by a loud scream from a male coming from the stage. Everybody turned their attention to the event that just happened on the stage, where a foreign mamodo now stood in the spot where Wales had stood just a few moments ago.

This mamodo's whole body is shiny with wired hair, and his entire form is made of golden metal except for his blue eyes and his white silken suit. This foreign mamodo greatly resembled Wales, but Li-Jing has come to another answer; **he is Wales**.

It all happens in a flash, but Li-Jing could swear that he had seen Wales transforming into that metallic being after he loudly cursed his mother and his mamodo. Immedietly, he knows that the situation for his mother isn't good, as that monster starts to attack her, and he quickly dashed toward the stage, completely forgetting all of his current opponents and his female friend before him.

* * *

"This is part of the mission that Gash had gave to you? Is he a part of that missing rebellious demon?" asked a shocked Li-Yen to the masked mamodo beside her.

"Yes, it appears so. Although I never thought that I would meet one here."

"But why Wales? I have known him since I was little, and he was alive even before that demonic rebellion eight years ago!"

Honestly, Wonlei would love to explain it to his beloved wife, but as Wales began to bombard them with flying metal balls that came from his mouth (the size of large bowling ball, twice the weight and hardness, with the speed of bullet). He switched his priority to capture him to prevent more causalities. Both Wonlei and Li-Yen quickly jumped to avoid his attack, but they know without his book they're helpless against Wales.

"I"ll explain it to you latter, for now I have to take care of this thing first."

Another attack came towards Li-Yen, but she had anticipated this and it hit the stage's pillar behind her instead. Losing its support, the whole stage now crumbled and took all of its occupants including her father and Wales down. Seizing the opportunity, Li-Yen quickly chanted the sealing mantra that she was preparing for Luna before (Sherry had requested an ultra strong seal for her daughter), hoping that it was strong enough to silence Wales.

The result of the mantra is quite surprising. As Wales tries his best to resist her mantra, it bound him even harder, causing him pain. The spell stopped his movement, but Li-Yen wouldn't be able to keep it up for long, she was exhausted already, "Wonlei, go get your book holder. I'll buy you some time."

"It's alright, he was coming now"

"GOU BOREN!!!" That familiar voice screaming again, and with his spell, Wonlei placed one strike into his opponent▓s metallic face, successfully knocked him unconscious.

Li-Yen didn't want to believe her ears, so she checked the source of that voice with her own eyes. There is no mistake; Wonlei's new book holder is none but her own son, "Li-Jing! Why are you here!?"

* * *

His mother is safe, unharmed. That's all that he cares about for now. He really wants to thanks his masked mamodo for saving his mother-in exchange of helping him doing his mission, and he wants to thank Luna for helping him earlier. However, he had to keep it inside because his mother was now demanding an answer for why he was at this party when he was supposed to be helping his grandparents in their field on the mainland.

"Okay, I wanted to sabotaged your wedding, cuz I don't want you to marry that man (pointing at unconscious Wales), and I took Hugo with me (now pointing at Wonlei). Mom, it's all my responsibility alone, and I deserve your punishment"

"Wait a minute, who is Hugo?"

"Um... I don't know how to explain it as you might not believe it, but this man (now taking Wonlei's hand), is actually a demon from another world. I met him in my way here, he wants me to help him complete his mission of capturing fugitives from his world and I agree to help him if he helped me crash this party."

Li-Yen was just about to ask why Wonlei used a false identity with Li-Jing, but seeing that Wonlei does not want his son to know his true identity; Li-Yen decides to play along. She might ask him later, but for now she'll have to pretend that they did not know each other, and thanked Hugo: "So your name is Hugo, thank you for helping me earlier, and for guarding my son."

The masked figure beside her bowed politely, before saying, "This ship is ruined, although it won't sink, it would be better for us to move away from here while your father and his men are not placing much attention to us. I will give you a detailed explanation after this, but we must leave now. Especially since now we also have to take Wales with us."

After checking their current location, Luna responded, "Yeah, but we're in the middle of sea, I don't think it's safe for us to use any escape boat provided here. The nearest island is located about ten miles away from here, and now it's nearing midnight; it's pitch black in the ocean."

The group went silent for a while. Although it is the only way available, the idea of using escape boat in the middle of the vast ocean was not a good choice. They almost lost hope when the familiar voice of Sherry Belmont greeted them, "I knew something like this would happen, so I've already contacted my nearest branch office. They sent a boat that is large enough for us to get away in."

Everybody thanked God (and Sherry Belmont) upon hearing this news and for providing a solution to their problem and, without so much as waiting, all flocked onto Sherry's luxurious boat.

A little while later inside the boat, Li-Yen started their conversation by asking, "So, Hugo, tell us about your coming here, to human's world..."

**To Be Continued...**

Let see...

Thousands of thanks for my beta reader (mu LJ friend) lord-omnitand very special thanks for my dearest friend Flaming Blizzard aswithout them, I wouldn't have this story delivered till this very day :)**  
**


End file.
